


Need a Vacation

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blurb, Moment in time, Other, Prompt Fic, damien isnt in it hes mentioned, im sensing a theme, the summary? doesn't explain the fic AT ALL LOLOL to me, this was my first and original prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Reader is on a trip with some of the other behind-the-camera SMOSH crew to plan the next adventure series for the channels.





	Need a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This one will probably be the shortest. It was my first attempt with the prompt notebook. I was stll figuring out how much I could fit into a page. It says there isn’t a pairing but it kind of starts to set one up...kind of.

Y/n held the wooden rabbit in her hands. The cabin they were residing in whilst planning the SMOSH Camping Series was very well...loved. She noticed some cracks in the window sills, a broken hinge or two in the doorways. She could, however, smell the violets from the few vases/holders throughout the living area of the main floor. All of her observations led her to one conclusion: she felt at home. This place was one she wanted to return to again. Even at night, when the hallways felt like a maze and were quite frightful to venture through during the first night’s storm.  


Y/n turned the curvy wooden rabbit over and noticed the stamp on the bottom. There was absolutely no reason for it to remind her of Damien. No reason. But here she was, thinking about him and his crafting skills. Yeah, he’s a leather crafter, not a woodworker...but still.

“I’ve lost my fucking mind. That’s all there is to it.” She shrugged.

“Yo, you good?” One of the cabin owners asked from behind her. He held a leash connecting to a small dog. They seemed to be coming back from dog-walking.

“I’m fine,” she responded. “I just need a vacation.”


End file.
